Creed
by Shini-666
Summary: Several years after Edward leaves, Bella has accepted the fact that she's destined to live a normal life, with normal problems. Little does she realize the not so normal isn't happy with that, and tries to drag her back in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own lots of things. Twilight isn't one of them.

Author's Note: This story is set several years after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. AU from there. I hope to show here as more well adjusted and matured, having at some point gotten over Edward as best she can. Not beta'd.

Reviews are always loved. So is constructive criticism, mind you I'm writing this for fun, and not for an A on a paper so give me a little slack.

* * *

By day I'm known as…well I'm not really known at all, my penname is though, Black Swan; the author of the most popular up and coming book series since Harry Potter. What can I say, I have a wild imagination and girls ages 12 to 24 just soak up stories of werewolves and their epic battle to vanish their not so mortal enemies, vampires.

By night I'm Bella Swan, 24, mild manner part time employee of a simple video rental store in Seattle. I know, I've got the Superman complex backwards but what can I say? I'm not normal.

No, I take that back. I'm completely normal. If it wasn't for the company I still keep I'd have long ago assumed my 'wild imagination' was just that, make believe. Unfortunately the once a month visits from a certain wolf made it impossible to forget. It was fun seeing how quickly I could make Jacob lose control, it didn't take much to make him hulk out, even after all these years.

Still, whether as a wolf or man he always stares at me with those sad eyes, the same sad eyes Charlie had, Renee had-even Phil. It was the reason I limited the number of visits I allowed him, the reason why I'd moved out, lived here, away from them all. I could only take so much pity.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to run for food, you want anything?" James, my coworker questioned. It had only taken Jacob Black saying my nickname once for everyone at the store to pick it up. Especially James. Of course the fact that he was annoying was the only thing that reminded me of a certain vampire of the same name.

"Bell-a." I sounded out, as if speaking with a child. "Two syllables, five letters, is it really so impossible for you to learn?" I questioned, half joking, half serious, it bugged me, but I wasn't really upset-there were far worse things I could be called.

A flashed smirk was his first reply, "Naw, you know, if you didn't let it get to you, we wouldn't use it." He had a good point there, perhaps I ought to pretend it didn't bother me, maybe they'd get bored with it. "You never answered my question Bells."

Gritting my teeth I mentally counted to five while James continued to grin-one day that brunette was going to get it. "Yeah.." Once he told me where he was going I didn't waste any time writing down my order, I was hungry after all. Soon after James was out the door and for the twenty or so minutes it would take him to reach the nearest burger joint, I was manning the store alone…or was it womaning? Would personing be politically correct? Bah. I was a woman and the term didn't bother me so manning it was.

So my mind wanders a little bit, so what? I'm a writer, it's supposed to wander.

Thankfully Murphy didn't rear his ugly head, the store wasn't busy at all while I was short a worker, James arrived back long before our evening rush would set in though I couldn't help but question the almost bewildered expression on his features. "What is it?" I expected some ridiculous response-this was James after all.

"Who's driving the Lambo?" And a ridiculous response I received.

"What is a Lambo? And how does one drive it?" I asked for clarification, only half interested, after all I had a 5 guys petite burger to devour, and by petite I mean a quarter pounds-I don't know how anyone finished the regular sized burgers.

"Lamborghini." He elaborated as if I were some heathen, "The car? You know, expensive, Italian made?" He pointed out one of the several large pane glass windows towards the back of the parking lot. We weren't a huge store, so there was only parking for twenty or so cars, which meant I didn't have to squint to see what he was talking about. If nothing else I recognized the car for it's unusual shape compared to American models, and the fact that it was clearly a sports car. Turning around to face the store James and I started the silent game of match the customer to their car.

We spent the entire night looking but no one seemed to fit the bill, nor did anyone ever leave in the vehicle, every time we glanced over a shoulder out the window, the midnight blue car was still parked. Eventually we reasoned someone must have parked here, and walked the block or two to a heavier business area of town-still I couldn't see someone owning something that expensive and leaving it sit out in the open-neither could James.

Come closing time I left a note for the girl who was opening the store the next day, Kathryn was nice enough, but she'd have to have the sport's car towed-we weren't a parking garage after all. "Come on Bells. I'm sure the car will be gone in the morning, they're probably just out late."

"James we close at midnight…how late could they be?" I couldn't believe I was arguing with him over whether or not to let Kat know the vehicle was parked overnight and thus needed to be towed.

He gave me his best attempt at puppy dog eyes-and while he did fail, I still sighed, crumpling up the half written note and tossing it in the trash. "If it's still there tomorrow night it's getting towed either way." He smirked in victory and I shook my head at his antics.

Closing up didn't take too long, after we set the alarm and locked the doors we headed for our cars. James drove a two thousand something cobalt while I drove a ninty something geo prism. According to the running joke at work, it was a go cart. Still, it got me where I needed to go, usually, and being so small I could park it just about anywhere-in a large city like Seattle that was a huge benefit. Tossing my purse onto the passenger seat, I waved night to James before turning to start my car.

Remember Murphy I mentioned earlier? Well apparently he remembered to mess with me, so my semi reliable vehicle gave a groan when I keyed the ignition. I grimaced when the engine refused to turn over. Sighing a leaned back-I'd learned years ago that there was no point getting frustrated, at least not easily. Don't sweat the small stuff and all that. A knock on glass startled me and I glared at James, rolling down the passenger window to his laughter at my expense. "It's not funny." I all but grumbled.

"Need a ride?" It wouldn't be the first time, and I doubted the last, nodding I pulled the key from the ignition and grabbed my purse. It was at this point that I noticed the simple white envelope sitting on the passenger sit-it was slightly damaged now, thanks to my purse, but still, not supposed to be there.

As James went to get back into his car, expecting me to follow, I picked up the offending envelop and all but glared it into submission as I too relocated to the Cobalt.

"What's that?" James question, rightfully curious, the envelope didn't lay flat, as it would if there were a letter inside, but was bugled outward, clearly something was held within.

"Not sure." I mumbled, and upon prodding explained where I'd found it, knowing I'd receive teasing for it.

I wasn't wrong.

Deciding it best to end the teasing I tore an end open carefully and tilted the evelope to allow a single key to fall into my hand, there was a letter as well, and while I was preoccupied pulling it out James offered to take the random key. I wasn't entirely sure what to think, it was unusual-no that wasn't right, I know what I ought to be thinking but I gave that up years ago, logic dictated my mind, not whimsical want.

There was only one letter in the letter, as redundant as that sounded. Gauging from the size, probably size twenty or so font, making it impossible to miss, and yet in a plain font. Just an "E". I knew what it meant right away, no matter how desperately I'd been trying to deny it. Had a certain someone foreseen my car stalling? Did a certain someone feel the need to provide transportation for me out of the goodness of his unbeating heart? Or had he been made to by the first certain someone?

As I crumpled the paper out of anger James all but hyperventilated in the seat beside me. "Is… is this…"

Deciding to spare him the aneurism I spoke up, "It appears to be." Before I could glance over he was out of his seat. I'd honestly never seen him run so fast. James was across the parking lot in a heartbeat, inside the 'Lambo' in no time flat. Sighing, and not for the first time mentally counting to calm myself I too made my way across the parking lot, climbing into the passenger seat.

"It's YOURS." James rather loudly informed me, all but shoving several papers into my lap. I recognized some, proof of ownership, insurance, registration, some others I didn't. "Who the HELL gives you a Lambo?!" I knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded, just who gave someone like me, someone normal, such a gift.

"Maybe it was a mistake." I offered, not sharing his enthusiasm in the least, he probably just thought I was in shock, I wasn't.

He snorted at the explanation, "Expensive mistake." No he was dead set on believing the car was meant for me.

"Stupid gift." I countered, I parked on the street, this thing would be damaged, or stolen in a night. Seattle was a safe city, but not that safe.

He frowned at me, but clearly couldn't be calmed down by my bad mood, "Can I turn it on, please say yes Bells-Bella, Bella Swan. I will never call you Bells again." He swore and I rolled my eyes but nodded, might as well let him enjoy the toy, he'd hate me when I got rid of it. I did not need this.

He all but squealed when the engine came to life and for a moment I was upset I hadn't recorded the sound on my phone to use as blackmail later. "Just once around the block Bella, please?" He begged and a thought struck me.

"You're apartments have a parking structure right?" He nodded, clearly not seeing where I was going with this. "Why don't I drive your car, and you drive this? We'll park the Cobalt and then you can drive me home, park this thing in your garage." It may not have been the fastest plan on getting home, but at least both the sports car, and James' Cobalt would end up safe and sound in the parking structure over night. Tomorrow I could find out how to resell, or return this thing. Maybe I'd just ebay it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. I do however own three dogs.

**SarahYoungEun: **First review you're awesome! Personally I'm not a huge fan of the lambo. They're nice but...meh. Can't lie, it's not the most expensive car in the world but I would die for a Dodge Charger. And yes, the end of the chapter was very much a cut off, but that was just....it just hit me as the end of the day, as the end of the topic. You are right though.

**Puppylove216:** Thanks I'm a big fan of humor and you'll hopefully see more of it in future chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Nissa-Cullen:** As far as the car goes I agree! To high profile, I see Bella as a practical person....Then again my boss has an '08 Ford Focus and last week someone lifted all four tires off his car! I mean they aren't even anything special! Ohhhh Many questions has you! Sadly I doubt this chapter will answer many of them...just a few.

* * *

I had the following day off, from the video store anyway. Work never stopped for my next book-at least that's what my editor constantly reminded me with his comforting voice and oh so pleasant smile. My muses were running wild though, troublesome vampires needing to be torn apart by the heroic werewolves. What? That was the whole plot to the books. It wasn't as if I was expressing gratitude to a certain wolf for remaining my friend through the good and the bad, or taking my anger out on a certain someone else by letting various vampires be slaughtered throughout my books. Nope, completely unrelated.

Still I did have the stupid car to think about. James had reminded me seven times of it already this morning via text, facebook and twitter-and I don't even use twitter. Thankfully he knew well enough to not post it anywhere public and kept his comments restricted to private messages.

I didn't bother changing from my pajamas, a simple pair of sweats and a tank top- I had no one to impress. Usually I'd wake up and head straight for my laptop to get to work, today was no different, except that my work consisted of trying to figure out what to do with the stupid car before James filled up every possible message box reminding me about it.

After giving up on trying to find the dealership it had been purchased from-I doubt it would have done any good anyway, I settled down to figure out my options. I could do nothing with it, or give it to James-no, unless I gave it to a random stranger I'd have to deal with every other person I knew hating me for giving it to any other person I knew…verses all of them hating me if I gave it to a stranger. Yeah, nix that idea.

I could sell it, but then of course there'd be the money from it which…well I didn't want to accept any part of the gift. And giving away the money… well I ran into the same problem as before. Closing my eyes I leaned back in my chair, hair cascading over the back of it without a care in the world. Giving up on the problem of the car for the time being I shifted into work mode, or writing mode. It wasn't as if I had a ton of skill, and of course it helped that Jacob constantly provided me in depth details of the pack dynamics, as well as their various hunts. You could say he was a little proud to have wolves as the main characters, and the good guys.

Of course, there was also the fact that he always got copies of the books early for his nieces and nephews, not blood relatives of course, but those children of others in his pack. The fact that those books were signed and had personalized notes for said nieces and nephews…Well that made me smile. I had officially made Jacob the coolest uncle in all of existence, ever.

Jacob was the only one to know me as 'Black Swan' well he and his pack, they'd been sworn to secrecy of course, I don't want to be popular, don't need it. Of course when the first book was published the whole pack had crammed into my tiny apartment to celebrate- It was the middle of winter but I had to turn the air on to battle with their ever high body temperatures. Of course the teasing comments about my penname never ended, and while Jacob had come up with it, it wasn't the reason they all joked, or all thoughts believed. Jacob had explained it to me one night I enjoyed with him and his pack though while they were being boys in the background Jake and I had sat by the small fire they'd built, I'd gotten more heat off him than the sickly little fire.

Swans were always thought of as white, it was considered a universal truth that all swans were white, until explorers traveled south and realized that black swans existed. I tried to image their shock, to learn that something they'd accepted as true, as true as the fact that the sun rose in the east and set in the west, was false.

There were theories describing it, a high impact, unpredicted event that went beyond the realm of normal comprehension. I always tried to ignore how much my penname reminded me of that time, during that year with that certain someone.

Despite my wandering thoughts of times, both better and worse, I'd managed to crank out another twenty pages in less than two hours, not a bad start to the day, not by a long shot. Of course it helped when I didn't have to worry too much about grammar, spelling and other stupid mistakes-that's what I had an editor for after all, besides he'd just send it back for revision no matter how much effort I put into making it perfect.

I paused from my work only long enough to stretch my legs-heading down three flights of stairs with ease to retrieve my mail. Growing up had done wonders for my balance, then again when you were battling more important things than gravity, the little things like clumsiness tended to straighten themselves out.

Flipping through the few bills and junk mail as I made my way back up to my apartment I paused at an invitation to a charity event for some local child suffering from some incurable disease.

Of course.

Why hadn't I thought of it before? After all, the majority of my earnings from the books when to various charities- I didn't need it, after all you can't take it with you when you die-it's what they say anyway. I thought first of selling the car and just donating the money but figured they could probably make more raffling it off. Yes, I could only imagine the amount of people who'd shell out a dollar or two for a chance to win the car. James would fork over his entire pay check.

Almost skipping to my apartment I was quick to toss the mail aside in favor of grabbing my phone, speed dialing my editor I moved to my couch, stretching out along it-hey it was comfy and today was a lazy day.

Punctual as always I didn't have to wait long. "And what can I do for my favorite authoress?" I smiled, Mark was a nice man, he didn't pressure me, nor did he suggest I come out of hiding. He was perfectly happy with allowing me to live and write the way I wanted to. He also had decades of experience in the business, and often gave me insight on business choices.

Suffice to say that Mark looked out for me, rather than the publishing company, or his own pocket. I knew this was true when he'd suggested I switch companies when the one I was with tried to screw me out of the rights to my own books. I'd done so on his advice and ended up all the better for it- I insisted the new company allow me to bring on my own editor and asked Mark to join me. It had taken a bit of begging and a week of home cooked meals before Mark agreed to likewise switch companies-it was a riskier move for him than me.

Without so much as a hint of a lawsuit for breach of contract Mark had managed to clear both of us and secure our new home with a new publisher more than happy to let us do what we wanted, long as I kept writing.

"Hey Mark can I get you to set up something for me?" I knew some random girl walking up off the street and offering to donate the car would never fly. There'd be a million investigations, and that was the last thing I wanted. People just had to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Explaining the situation, albeit I omitted a few details, I didn't have to wait long for his agreement, he thought it was a wonderful idea and never questioned where, how or why I had the car. "You want this done as a gesture from Black Swan or anonymous?"

"Anon please, but could you make sure the news gets wind of this?"

"Sure thing Bella." We hammered out a few more details, arranging for the pick up for the car before Mark switched topics to our business, the books. "Have you thought anymore about my suggestions?"

I flinched knowing good at well that he was bringing up the one topic that we'd argued over for two books already. He suggested a vampire love interest for our wolf loving heroin. I wanted to go nowhere near that topic, enough of my fans already loved the vampires despite them being the antagonists. We bickered for a while, nothing ever serious as we both knew neither of us would budge on the topic.

Had I mentioned how much I adored Mark? He reminded me of Charlie, only Mark never looked at me with those eyes. Those sad eyes full of pity, those eyes I ran away from and only saw on major holidays, if only because I did love Charlie dearly.

"Did you see the latest special on your books…? Animal planet was picking apart the dynamics of your wolves." There would always be those naysayers who hated my work-that was fine, I wasn't in it to win the hearts and minds of everyone, I had learned long ago it was impossible to please everyone.

"Oh? What did they have to say?" I could only imagine the accusations that would be flying.

"Surprisingly good things. Few points they nitpicked but otherwise they seemed rather pleased with your description of the pack, all the technical jargon. I was half tempted to call them and tell them you've never even owned a dog before." He was chuckling at it but I felt the need to defend myself.

I wanted to point out the fact that I'd had a dog growing up-okay we watched a neighbor's dog for like a week, that I'd read several books on wolf packs, watched more than my fair share of specials on wolves and add in the fact that my best friend lived on a reservation now dedicated to the protection of wild wolves. Take that Palin. None of this, the usual arguments I threw out there in defense of my writing, ever escaped my thoughts, instead I caught movement in the corner of my eye, naturally glancing over to see what exactly had shifted.

"Jasper."

"Hello Bella." He hadn't changed. Of course he hadn't changed. He just stood there, hair slightly tussled, hands clasped behind his back, dressed for business with his clothes just slightly wrinkled, just enough to indicate he wasn't all business. He offered a small smile at what was most likely my shocked expression.

I could admit it, I was surprised. Completely and utterly-well maybe not entirely given the appearance of the car, but the last person I expected to see-and expected to see first, was-

"Jasper? Who's Jasper?" Mark, I'd forgotten about him, blinking reality came crashing back down as I remembered the editor still on the other end of the phone and my less than appropriate outfit. I wasn't indecent, but certainly wasn't presentable.

"Sorry Mark it's…he's just an old friend, I'm going to have to call you back, later, tomorrow, bye." I hung up with Mark still talking on the other end, thankfully I knew he was a four hour plane ride away at the moment enjoying a bit of vacation time while I was in the process of writing my next book.

That was, entirely, besides the point, the point right now being that Jasper, of all people was standing in my living room.

Climbing off the couch I all but forgot my phone-it more than certainly slipped between the cushions of the couch, never to be found again, not that it mattered at the moment. Because, had I mentioned? Jasper was in my living room.

"Jasper?"

He gave me that same small smile as if I clearly amused him, "Bella."

Before thought of how we'd last parted came to me, I was across the room, hugging the vampire as if I truly had the strength to squeeze the life out of him-fate had beat me to the punch there. Slowly I felt his arms wrap around me as well, cautious and as always, properly placed to keep anyone from getting the wrong idea.

It was at this point that I remembered; remembered the reason he was gone, the reason that certain someone wasn't around. The party where that event had occurred that had my life spiraling out of control for so long. "I-I'm sorry." I issued quickly, releasing my hold and backing several steps away as I blinked rapidly, attempting to keep threatening tears from falling. Here he was, the one who'd had the most trouble resisting human blood and I'd all but offered myself up to him.

"It's alright Bella." It was hard to refuse that slight southern accent, even harder when it belonged to an empath who was most certainly affecting my emotions. I nodded slowly, trying to believe him, though I had no reason to doubt him, his face didn't hold that pained expression I remembered so well. He was still smiling.

"Still…I shouldn't have." I answered, moving back to sit on the edge of my couch, hoping I didn't accidentally sit on my phone somewhere between the cushions-god forbid it dialed out, I could only imagine the charges for going over my minutes. "Why are you…" I shook my head, I'd never thought Jasper would be the one to approach me, not after all this time. "Did…did you give me the car?" Had I been truly angry for no reason? Thinking that, that certain someone had done it?

His smile only grew as he gave a roll of his shoulders, "Would you still give it away if I had?" He asked in return, a fair question I had to grudgingly admit.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate, much, it was far too much car for me, besides it was the principle of the thing really.

If it were possible, his smile widened with a shake of his head, "Then I'm glad to say I didn't give it to you."

"So it was…?"

"Yes." His light demeanor darkened briefly, clearly knowing the pleasantries were over, or close to it.

Nodding, I had my confirmation, he had arranged for the car to be dropped off. "Did Alice see-"

"Yes." He added before I could finish, and though I felt a storm of emotions inside they were oddly calmed to gentle breezes when Jasper moved to sit down beside me.

"Stupid empath." I murmured while burying my head in my hands for a moment, I was trying to get a grip on myself and my emotions, difficult enough because, thanks to Jasper, I wasn't entirely sure what I was feeling. He had the decency to look guilty at least.

"Do you want me to wait for you to ask…or should I just tell you?" He questioned, just sitting there, beside me emotionally comforting me-I wanted to throw myself at him and just cry but I resisted, still not sure if he had been telling the truth before, if it really no longer pained him to be close to me or any other human. I had thought I was beyond all this, done with the tears, the sobbing, the gut wrenching pain-apparently, it had only been in recession. I knew the only thing keeping it at bay now was Jasper.

I decided to humor him, after all I was curious, "Did Alice see my car breaking down?"

He nodded, small smile returning now that we had the conversation moving and my emotions were a little more in check. I shifted to speak but he beat me to it, "Why now? Why this time? Why not any other time your car broke down, or your roof leaked or any other time you were in need?" I merely nodded, and he sighed, "You're in danger."

I couldn't stop the strangled air that escaped, "Now he's worried? Is that it?" I couldn't stop the anger I felt and Jasper didn't seem surprised by it, "What did Alice see something and now he's suddenly worried about me? It's been years Jazz!"

Amber eyes closed briefly and I knew he was wading through my emotions, "I know Bella." It was almost a whisper.

"Did she…?" I couldn't help myself, she'd promised, but all it would take would be a stray thought around him.

"No. Neither did Carlisle, or me for that matter." He assured me before I could ask, "He hasn't been around us to know-Alice would have seen it, you know that." I did, I knew she would, she wouldn't intentionally betray me like that. At least she, Carlisle and Jasper respected my wishes unlike a certain someone. Before I could ask for an explanation he continued, one word explaining it all, "Victoria."

The name brought back memories I didn't want, thoughts of a time that had passed by long ago, a time filled with sadness and fright, but also devotion and love. I knew the only thing keeping me together was Jasper. Stupid empath. Why couldn't he just let me fall apart like I wanted to? I'm sure he was waiting for an answer, but all I managed was a simple, "Oh.."

After a few moments he shifted, sliding off the couch to kneel in front of it, for a moment I was worried, unsure of his actions, though he leaned down and reached beneath said piece of furniture to fish my cell phone out of it. He didn't hand it back right away, instead messing around with it for a moment before holding it out for me to take, "Alice's number, and Carlisle's as well, he insisted." He explained what he'd done before moving to stand. "It was good seeing you again Bella, you know we'll do our best to-"

"Don't." His face fell, but there was no surprise on it, "Just…Don't take this the wrong way Jazz because I missed you…I miss all of you but-"

"You don't want us to protect you." He looked at me for the first time with a sad, knowing expression on his features.

"Alice." I reasoned, she probably saw how this whole meeting would play out-to include just where my phone had fallen.

"Alice." He confirmed with a brief nod, as he backed towards the window he'd more than likely entered though-all that was out there was the emergency fire railing. "We were all hoping you would change your mind."

I offered him a sad smile in return, "Thanks for trying." He nodded and with that was gone just as suddenly as he appeared leaving me a wreck. A sobbing mass, curled up on my couch, I wasn't even sure why I was crying, why I cried myself so hard I all but passed out.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter two, who expected Jasper to be the first Cullen to reappear? **

**Love it. Hate it. Have suggestions? Let me hear them!**

**Three reviews for chapter one...lets see if we can beat that shall we?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's playground. I'm just swinging in it.

Chapter three of….I don't know….several more chapters. Didn't think I'd get this far really.

**Disney101:** Thanks for being the first to review chapter two! And thanks for the encouragement!

**VainVamp:** Second to review! Glad to know you like it!

**Nissa-Cullen: **I bow before your review! Thanks for giving me an in depth review. Glad you thought Jasper was an interesting choice. Ohhhh Challangers are nice and so is that mustang, though I love the Mustang Saleen yum! Honestly, Jazz just doesn't get enough screen time! We can assume Alice saw that everything would go fine, hence why he showed up. And yes, yes they are hiding something. But what? Bwahahahaha. And yes, there might be some lurkage in connection to her books, just a little, a smidge, itsy bitsy amount, maybe XD. Thanks for the review!

This chapter is just a hair shorter than chapter one....but it ended where it ended. The thought came to a close dragging it on after the thought would have ruined the effect.....so deal with it. ^_^

* * *

I woke to the sound of pounding on my door, groaning I stiffly moved to sit up, the couch may have been comfortable to rest on, but spending the night and…apparently most of the next day on it wasn't such a bright idea. Then again it wasn't as if I'd chosen to do so.

The pounding didn't let up, nor did the frantic voice calling out to me, "Bella…Bella! Open this door right now or I'm breaking it down!"

Again. I mentally added. If I put the face to the voice right then well, it would just by the fifth time Jacob Black broke my door. "Jake just hold on!" I shouted, hoping he heard my over…well over his own noise really, last thing I wanted was another broken door. Sure Jake would fix it but that would take time and I really didn't want to explain this to my landlord…again. At least with my shout he'd stopped abusing my poor, poor door.

I was up and staggering across the living room in seconds, unlatching the lock that I knew would be easily broken if someone really wanted in my apartment, and I wasn't even talking about the supernatural beings I knew.

Clearly waiting for me, Jacob stood there in all his glory arms crossed over his massive chest, glaring at me as best he could. Thankfully I knew Jacob could never really be angry at me, especially not now, not with what he knew. "I'm sorry Jake." I commented, doing my best to look just that, sorry, glancing down and not meeting his gaze. He melted, I knew it.

A sigh escaped and I knew I had him as he nudged me back and allowed himself to enter before shutting the door behind himself, "Bella you had me….I've got the pack running half way across the state looking for you ya know." I smiled a little, Jacob had done a lot of growing up, he'd taken his place as Alpha and Sam had gladly stepped aside. The older male had done what was needed to lead the pack, but he was much better suited as a Beta. I was glad that awkward summer was over. There had been so much tension between those two before they both realized they wanted essentially the same thing.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, moving back to my couch, waiting as Jacob followed and sat down beside me, sitting in the same spot that-

"Bella." I knew that growl, of course he knew, I'm surprised he hadn't smelt it earlier.

I squirmed, much as I wanted to lie and say I was just shifting, it was definitely a squirm, "Jake it's alright it was-"

"A Cullen." He supplied, well I had thought that would ease his anger, it wasn't a hostile vampire that had entered my apartment. Clearly he wasn't as comforted as I had been, "Was it-"

"No." I cut him off, hey he had done it first, besides, we didn't speak his name. I didn't want to remember him, didn't want to think about him. Crap. When did he become him? No, no, no! He was that certain someone, that person. Genderless, faceless, nameless, that was the way he ought to stay. Argh! I said he again!

"Who was it?" Jake broke me from my thoughts and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped. Jacob and I had been friends now for years, he knew just about everything that had gone on between me and the Cullens, just as I knew all of his wolf related secrets. He had told me before that the reason the treaty ever came about was because the Cullens smelled different to his ancestors, still smelled different from other vampires.

He'd described it to me before, most vampires smelt of death, decay, they were vile and reeked of blood. The Cullens, according to Jacob, still stank but didn't smell as bad. They didn't smell of death, of murder, and while they did carry the scent of blood it wasn't human and since the wolves consumed raw food on more than one occasion it wasn't an entirely appalling smell. According to Jacob anyway. Similarly I knew that the Cullens hadn't been around long after the wolves started appearing, thus none of Jacob's packmates could tell the difference between each Cullen's individual scent.

"Jasper." I answered, having procrastinated as long as possible. As I mentioned, we'd shared just about everything, I could see him tensing up-I really didn't want to have to get a new couch because he wolfed out. "Jacob it's okay!"

"Bella he tried to kill you!" He argued, though it was an old argument, one we hadn't had for years, it seemed the reappearance of the involved party had brought it back up.

"It's okay Jake, he was fine. I mean I hugged him and he wasn't even affected." I wasn't sure after I mentioned that whether Jacob would be consoled, or angrier at my action.

After a few seconds he sighed, slowly beginning to relax, "Only you Bella…would throw yourself at a vampire that tried to kill you." He'd gotten used to my quirks I guess. It was easy to see he was still upset, but seeing that I was fine, or as fine as could be expected, he couldn't really complain. "So? What did the leech want?" I had known Jacob long enough to tell there was no malice in his words, but that he wasn't entirely happy either.

Again I hesitated, though knew I couldn't escape, as my current company could track me down by scent and had reminded me of this fact on several occasions. "Apparently Victoria is close by…or on her way." After the pack had chased her off she seemed to have given up-of course them nearly tearing her apart in the process may have had something to do with it. Jacob made it a point to have members of the pack patrol the city regularly just to be sure.

One would think a monstrous wolf would stand out in Seattle, but they were surprising good at staying out of sight. Unless of course they were hungry, and honestly when weren't they; and they decided to drop in for a home cooked meal, then they were impossible to miss.

Jacob was letting this information sink in, I could tell, read him like a book. He was trying to decide whether or not to shift forms and contact the pack. I waved my cell phone in front of him to break him from his thoughts. "You could just call Sam." Yes technology. "But I don't want them all stuck watching the city for a threat that may or may not be coming."

"Bella this is your safety we're talking about." He half growled and snatched the phone from my grasp before I could decide to keep it from him.

"You're right. My safety. No one else needs to be involved with this Jacob." Another age old argument, though before, when Victoria had last been around, the situation hadn't been what it now was. It was different now, everything was different now. He only glared at me as he spoke with Sam on the other end of the line.

Sighing I moved to stand, if he was here I might as well go start dinner, it was around that time anyway and I mentally kicked myself for zoning out all night and day like that. Perhaps on a full stomach Jacob would be more reasonable. Ha. He was never full.

I was nearly done with a simple spaghetti dinner for three and a half when Jacob finally gave up my phone and moved to set the table. "You missed work." He commented, not angry or accusing, just informing.

I cursed and he smiled, I didn't do it often, I'd forgotten about work, Jake was my emergency contact number so of course he knew, it explained why he'd come looking for met at least. Jennifer was going to kill me! I was supposed to close tonight so I was only…six hours late. Groaning I turned to grab my phone, certain they'd left messages wondering where I was increasing in anger and violent threats. The stupid wolf held my phone out of reach. "Bella, you missed your shift, go in tomorrow and explain things, I'm sure they'll understand." By explain things we both knew he meant lie through my teeth and grudgingly I had to agree, calling in now would do little good. They were probably angry, worried, or a mix of both. Tomorrow things would have had a night to cool down.

We were seated and eating before too long, me mostly pushing food around on my plate and Jacob making sure nothing went to waste. "What did you tell Sam?" I was curious, even if I had tried to give him a bit of privacy.

"Don't worry about it." He answered and gave me a look that promised he'd force feed me if I didn't start eating. I did, but not without complaint.

"Jacob, so help me, if I see more wolves around here than normal I'll call animal control on you." It was an age old threat but I meant it, I didn't want them hurt, not because of me. Couldn't he see it was pointless? If not Victoria, than a car, if not a car than a disease, a stroke or-No no, no sense thinking of that right now. I was human and humans died, that was all there was to it.

He only shrugged muscled shoulders in response.

After dinner Jacob returned my phone, allowing me to make several important phone calls, family, friends and Mark too-I had hung up rather abruptly with him after all. Afterward he stuck around and I didn't have the heart to tell him to leave, didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts again so we ended up watching one of the new movies I'd brought home from work.

It was just another thing that attracted wolves to my home, I got the new movies a week before they came on dvd for the public. Being who they were, most didn't get out to the movie theatre much, so it wasn't uncommon for a few to drop by and watch a movie, with or without me. It was nice, and comforting in small doses and Jacob made sure they didn't suffocate me.

After all, I could only take so much of their pity.

* * *

**Alright. 45 visitors clicked on chapter two, and 3 reviewed. 3!!**

**Do you realize that is .067? Not even 1%! That's little over half a percent! I'd like to at least see more than 3 reviews for chapter three.**

**If you love it. If you hate it. If I need to fix something, brighten my day by leaving me a review.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
